je suis un monstre
by Naemir
Summary: Ce que pourrait eventuellement penser notre palmier lorsqu'il est face à Edward et se trouve être le héros de ma plume. ce n'est pas une romance à proprement parler, même s'il y un léger fond. parce qu'on a tous nos moments de faiblesse.


Un one-shoot en passant. bonne lecture à vous.

Oh, et ne cherchez pas à le situer dans une quelconque chronologie, il faut néanmoins avoir lu le tome 13 car j'y fais allusion. Mais même sans ça, ça reste compréhensible.

* * *

POV Envy.

Je suis un monstre.

L'info n'est pas nouvelle et n'a rien d'un scoop. Ne ferait même pas la première page d'un journal périmé. Tout le monde le dit, le pense et me le fait clairement comprendre. Moi le premier d'ailleurs. Je l'affirme haut et fort.

Je suis un monstre.

Un être barbare et sanguinaire, de ceux qui se délectent de la souffrance du monde comme d'une friandise, de ceux qui ne jurent que par les effusions d'hémoglobine.

Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre que cela, la tiédeur du sang et son indescriptible goût de fer. Le corps sans vie qui s'écroule avec cette dernière lueur dans les yeux.

Terreur.

Je suis un monstre, et ça me plait.

Le meurtre est ma passion, les tueries mon passe-temps favori. Je ne vis que par et pour cela.

Tuer.

Toujours plus.

Faire tomber les morts sur le sentier de mon existence comme autant de fruits mures sur les branches d'un arbre.

Ça m'éclate et c'est mon droit, mon devoir même, en tant que monstre de mon état que de tuer tout ce qui bouge. C'est mon œuvre, mon univers.

Je ne suis pas humain, de corps et d'esprit, et c'est tant mieux. Je suis un immortel et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je ne ressens rien et cela, c'est une chance. Pour ma part du moins.

Pour moi, il n'y aura ni Enfer ni Paradis. Rien qu'une éternité pour tous les tuer.

Tous ces fous d'humains qui n'ont pour seul mérite que de me divertir un peu. Je les méprise, comme le reste du monde, et ne leur trouve qu'un intérêt.

Ils sont amusants.

En presque quatre cent ans d'existence sur ces terres qu'ils ravagent, je ne me lasse pas de les voir souffrir. De les faire souffrir. C'est pour ainsi dire, mon péché mignon, que de jouer avec, les voir agoniser, baignant dans leur propre sang. C'est toujours un plaisir de les entendre hurler, puis finalement pleurer, supplier le monstre que je suis en espérant que je les épargne. Ils implorent un Dieu qui n'existe pas en pensant qu'Il pourra peut être les sauver. Ils ont rarement conscience qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Que je ne les laisserais pas repartir.

Et que si Dieu existait réellement comme ils semblent le penser, à l'aube de leur mort, je ne serais certainement pas ici.

Je suis un monstre, bien vivant, foulant cette terre comme un outrage que je ferais au Puissant.

Je suis un monstre et ça se voit.

Ça se lit dans mes yeux d'améthyste lorsque je fixe ma proie avec cette lueur gourmande qui les effraie tant.

Le monde me hait, je hais le monde.

Je suis un monstre.

Point à la ligne et fin de l'histoire, ça aurait pu s'arrêter là. J'aurais pu continuer tranquillement mes p'tits massacres dans mon coin sans personne pour me faire chier. Ça en aurait presque été trop simple, tu as sans doute dû te dire que j'allais m'ennuyer à force de tous les flinguer. Moi qui avait espéré qu'on me foute la paix.

Et toi, toi tu en as décidé autrement espèce de fumier !

Je te hais. Sincèrement, j'ai rarement eu autant envie de buter quelqu'un. Pourtant, en quatre cents ans, j'ai eu tout le loisir de les exterminer, ceux qui me faisaient chier. Qui avaient l'audace de me provoquer. Mais toi, j'ai presque l'impression que tu le fais exprès. T'es vraiment un cas particulier.

Le jour où je te crèverais, crois moi, ce sera mon Noël à moi.

La raison de cette haine ? Y en a-t-il vraiment besoin ? Faut-il se justifier chaque fois que l'on entreprend quelque chose ? Peut-être n'y en a-t-il pas, de raison. Peut-être aussi que je me répugne à la dire à haute voix tant elle me fait honte.

Tiens, voila déjà une excuse valable pour te rayer de la carte ; tu as osé me ridiculiser.

Tu sais que j'ai déjà tué pour bien moins?

Il faut dire ce qui est, ce n'est pas uniquement pour _ça_. Bien évidement, même si ça en fait parti, ce n'est pas l'unique raison de ma colère.

Alors quoi ? Pourquoi diable j'aimerais tant voir ta sale petite gueule d'ange couverte de sang, ton petit crâne de blondinet gentiment éclaté sur le pavé comme un fruit trop mûr ?

Quand je t'ai dit que c'était stupide, honteux. Contre nature.

Alors ? Tu ne devines pas ? C'est tout con crois moi.

Pourquoi je veux te voir mort à ce point ? Parce que toi, espèce d'abruti de mes deux, toi tu m'as aimé.

Le pire, ce n'est sans doute pas ça, bien que ce soit déjà amplement suffisant à mes yeux. Non, le pire dans cette histoire de fous, totalement improbable, c'est que tu ne t'en aies même pas rendu compte.

Mais à moi, cela m'a retourné l'estomac. M'a transpercé le cœur aussi sûrement qu'une lame chauffée à blanc.

Est-ce donc si simple pour vous, misérables déchets, que d'aimer sans même y prendre garde ? Est-ce donc si naturel pour votre espèce de rampants ?

En y réfléchissant un peu, peut être que cela n'était pas vraiment de l'amour au sens où vous l'entendez. Comment traduire ce que tu as ressenti pour moi ce jour de merde où nous avions été bouffés sans scrupules par cet abruti de Glutonny ?

Compassion, c'est ça ?

Tu as eu pitié de moi ? Je t'ai parut pathétique au point que cela t'a touché ? Au point d'en oublier pour un temps, ta haine et ta colère ?

Mais merde, de quel droit tu oses faire ça ?! De quel droit !!

Je suis un monstre nom de Dieu ! Un putain de monstre avide de sang, sans scrupules ni sentiments ! De quoi je me mêle Fullnabot ! De quoi je me mêle ?!

Et toi, tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ! Tu n'as même pas fait attention à cette peine que tu éprouvais à mon égard, dissimulée derrière ton dégoût. Cette putain de pitié…

Qu'est ce que tu as dans le crâne espèce d'abruti ? Tu crois que je vais être sympa parce que tu as pitié de moi ? Tu crois que je vais t'épargner juste pour ça ?! Imbécile !

Même encore maintenant, alors que je cherche à t'éradiquer par tous les moyens possibles, même encore aujourd'hui, tu t'acharnes. Tu t'accroches.

Tu veux voir l'humain qui n'existe pas en moi. Tu veux me considérer comme tel malgré ta répugnance.

Mais qu'est ce que ça t'apporte, dis moi ? Quel en est l'intérêt ? T'écoute pas quand on te parle ? Tu n'as rien retenu lorsque je t'ai dit qu'il fallait faire la part des choses, de tes sentiments, avec une logique et non ton cœur ?

T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je suis vraiment en train de me poser la question.

Je ne suis pas humain.

Tu dois le savoir pourtant, non ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Je ne suis pas humain, je ne tiens pas à l'être. Vous êtes faibles, lâches et répugnants.

Si fragiles.

Je ne suis pas l'un d'eux.

Je ne suis pas… comme toi.

Jamais.

Alors pourquoi espères-tu encore voir un peu de bien autour de toi ? N'as-tu pas compris que le Bien, le Mal, ne sont que des idées créées de toutes pièces pour faire taire les remords des hommes ? Ne sais-tu pas que l'un comme l'autre, ils n'existent que dans les contes pour enfants ?

Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, quand bien même il y aurait effectivement les _bons_ et les _mauvais_, tu crois réellement que je ferais partie des premiers ?

Moi, je suis foncièrement mauvais, par rapport à cette morale qui domine votre vie.

Et j'en suis fier.

Fier d'être un monstre à vous yeux.

Alors lâche moi. Va t'en, toi et la compassion, toi et ta tristesse au fond de ton regard d'or. Cela me mets mal à l'aise, je hais cette sensation. Ce n'est pas naturel, alors arrête tout de suite.

Je ne suis pas certain que tu te rendes vraiment compte de ce que tu fais.

De ce que tu me fais.

Je n'avais jamais douté avant. Encore jamais hésité.

Explique moi maintenant pourquoi je retiens mon bras et ma lame alors que je te maintiens au sol de mon pied. Explique moi pourquoi je ne bouge plus, pourquoi je reste figé alors que mon désir le plus cher est de te tuer ?

Explique moi pourquoi, dans tes yeux qui se voilent alors que tu suffoques, j'y lis encore cette compassion qui me fait frissonner ?

Qu'espères-tu ? Que cherches-tu à me prouver ? Une rédemption ? A moi qui n'ai pas d'âme ?

Tu vas mourir parce que je l'ai décidé, parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que je ne supporte plus cet éclat doux-amer.

Parce que je te hais.

Je vais te tuer, enfin. J'attends ça depuis un bon moment.

Alors pourquoi j'hésite ? Pourquoi je doute ?

Pourquoi ai-je mal, pourquoi cette place vide et froide au creux de ma poitrine se tord d'angoisse ?

Incertitude…

Je suis un monstre, telle est ma nature. Nature de tueur. Je te hais, je veux te tuer, il ne me reste que quelques centimètres, un simple geste pour t'envoyer rejoindre ta pauvre mère. Il va se sentir bien seul ton petit frère Fullmetal, perdu dans ce vaste monde, sans personne pour l'aimer comme tu le fais.

Et toi tu vas mourir. Je vais faire disparaître pour de bon ce regard troublant que tu m'adresses. Plein de sollicitude.

Je suis un monstre, un tueur.

Pourtant ma main s'écarte, mon pied se soulève et ma lame se retire de ta gorge.

Et tes yeux se parent des milles et une couleurs de l'étonnement. Ton souffle même, témoigne de ta surprise, sourd et précipité.

Je me recule d'un pas, te regarde sans rien dire.

Pourquoi je t'épargne ? Te laisse en vie ?

Va savoir…

Peut être parce que toi, tu as eu le cran de vouloir autre chose que cette image. Tu as voulu me connaître, me trouver un bon fond.

Une âme.

Peut être parce que toi, tu as commis la monumentale erreur d'aimer un monstre tel que moi.

* * *

Introspection, quand tu nous tiens!^^ Mais je ne m'en lasse pas. C'est tellement plus intéressant d'étudier les comportements et les sentiments des personnages. J'espère ne pas mon plus avoir sombrer dans le mélo et le cliché. Mais on a tous nos moments de doutes et de faiblesses, y compris les homonculus.

Envy: je rêve ou tu m'as pas fait tuer le Fullmetal?!

y a des jours où j'ai pas envie de tuer, désolée mon loulou.

Envy: je la déteste royalement quand elle me fait ça...

merci pour votre lecture, j'attends maintenant quelques petits commentaires de votre part. si c'est pas trop demander, bien sûr...


End file.
